


Holiday Mood

by Polaroid_Memories



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Holidays, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memories/pseuds/Polaroid_Memories
Summary: The key thing about the winter holidays is to create the perfect atmosphere, this year the Chocobros succeed in doing exactly that.





	Holiday Mood

**Author's Note:**

> A small fluffy holiday gift for the FFXV Appreciation discord Secret Santa!  
> This is gifted to someone I know only as RPGNoctGar (Lunacorn)! I hope it is enjoyed!

“When’s Gladio gonna get back with that electric heater?” Prompto complained, shivering involuntarily as he finished up applying snowflake stickers to the window.    
  
“Soon enough,” Ignis replied from over in the kitchen as he carefully placed a tray of gingerbread into the oven.    
  
Noctis looked over at Prompto, “I can’t believe you’re wearing two sweatshirts and you’re still cold.”   
  
“I can’t believe you didn’t notice your boiler was broken,” Prompto shot back.   
  
Noctis took a second to pause from his task and laugh, he couldn’t even defend himself. He returned to hanging baubles on the tree, carefully studying it to make sure no bauble of the same colour sat next to each other, and that he was leaving space for the special decorations that would be added later.    
  
“If you’re still cold why don’t you come and stand by the oven a while,” Ignis positied.    
  
Prompto nodded and made his way over, he pushed himself up against Ignis’ back and wrapped his hands around the man’s torso. “Mmm, warm.”   
  
“Not quite what I had in mind, but I suppose I’ll let it slide-” he brought his hands up to rest over Prompto’s “Oh, you are cold aren’t you.”    
  
Prompto nuzzled into Ignis’s back then glared at Noctis, “Told ya.”    
  
Noctis eyed the pair and put down his current bauble to join them, hugging Prompto from behind to make a Prompto sandwich. “This should warm you up,” he said.   
  
Prompto made a soft satisfied noise.    
  
They stood for a while sharing warmth and the soft moment, they didn’t notice Gladiolus enter the apartment until they heard the loud thud of the door closing behind him. As he walked into the living area hefting a large box under one arm he began to speak, “This was the only one they had left, we got lucky-” he looked over to see his three lovers canoodling in the kitchen, “- no one invited me!”    
  
“I would if you remembered to take of your shoes before walking on the carpet,” Ignis chided.    
  
“They’re clean Iggy,” he said putting the box down and walking over to put his arms around the trio.    
  
“No! Gladioooo~” Prompto whined, “You’re so cold let gooooo~”    
  
“Never!” Gladiolus replied giving Prompto a rough kiss on the top of his head.    
  
The oven timer began beeping soon after, a very bemused Ignis untangled himself from the Behemoth’s grip in order to retrieve the gingerbread from the oven.    
  
Prompto soon wrestled himself out of Gladiolus’ grasp too and made his way over to the box, “I’m gonna forgive you for the cold hug but only because you managed to land something good.” he declared as he ripped open the plastic wrap on the outside of the box.    
  
He pulled the heater out clumsily, setting it down and removing the rest of the packaging, taking care not to leave a mess.    
  
“Gonna help me find an outlet or what?” Prompto called out, he looked over his shoulder, melting a little as he managed to catch the tail end of an intimate moment between Gladiolus and Noctis.   
  
Noctis was whispering something inaudible to Gladiolus who laughed and gave Noctis a short peck on the cheek. Prompto felt his heart swell, sometimes it was too overwhelming to be around all of the love shared here between the four of them, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything.    
  
“I’m comin’” Gladiolus replied.    
  
The pair set about hooking up the heater, and soon enough Prompto was gratefully soaking up the warmth it provided.    
  
Ignis had finished up in the kitchen taken a seat on the sofa, “Our dinner for tonight is in the slow cooker, it’ll be ready in around an hour,” he announced.    
  
Noctis had gone back to the tree and finished up all but the last few decorations, he turned around to face everyone and spoke, “Uh, I’ve. I’ve made some special tree decorations and, I wanted to put them up together.”   
  
“Well show us them then!” Prompto exclaimed impatiently.   
  
All four of the decorations had been made in the same way. They weren’t very extravagant, just a piece of coloured ribbon threaded through a clear bauble. Inside each bauble was a double sided photograph of each person, and the bottom of the baubles were lined with loose charms corresponding to their hobbies or interests.    
  
He handed them out one by one, his face burning with a hot blush. This was probably the most cheesy thing he’d ever done but he’d been thinking about it way too much to pass up the opportunity.     
  
“Oh! So that’s why you wanted copies of my photos! Noct! This is really sweet! Mine has little chocobos and cameras!” Prompto babbled, “What about yours?”   
  
Ignis smiled, “Spatulas and daggers.”   
  
When Gladiolus received his he barked out a warm laugh, he held it up to show the others. Inside were tiny plastic cup noodle charms.    
  
Naturally Noctis’ had a mixture of fishing poles and fish inside.    
  
They all moved to put their decorations on the tree one by one, filling up the spaces that Noctis had left.    
  
The group began to settle down in the living room to wait for dinner to be ready. Prompto took a spot next to the heater, basking in its warmth. Noctis was wedged in between Gladiolus and Ignis on the couch. He looked around his apartment, it was fully decorated, warm and scented with a faint hint of cinnamon. He spoke softly to no one in particular, “It’s beginning to feel like the holidays now for sure.”


End file.
